tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Nikola Tesla - Fate/Conqueror)
Archer '''is one of the Archer Class Servants during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills '''Independent Action: Magic Resistence: Personal Skills Galvanism: Natural Born Genius: Pioneer of the Stars: Redirecting Current: Noble Phantasms N-Generator The N-Generator, also known as the Fuelless Generator, was one of Nikola Tesla's most well known inventions during life. It was a device which could have potentially supplied limitless free energy for the entire world. As a Noble Phantasm, he wields it as a suit of armor, which generates electricity for him to use in combat. If he's fighting during a storm, his power is further increased. In addition, when he dones the armor, his Mana, Stamia, Strength, and Speed levels increase by two points. The standard way he can use this electricity is by surging it through his body, thereby creating somewhat of a shield, as well as firing projectile blasts, but he can also use it to create various weapons, such as a sword, and most commonly a bow and arrow. He can also apply the properties of alternating current, which he developed, to obtain perfect control over his electricity; it can change directions at the drop of a hat without him having to fire a new blast, and even completely dissipate if he feels the need for it too. This is a Noble Phantasm which he can only use when he's summoned as Archer and Shielder. When summoned as Archer he can use it to its fullest capability, (that means using not only the shield, but also the blasts). When he's summoned as Shielder, he can only use the shield portion. However, when he's summoned as Archer, even though he can use the shield portion, the shield is much weaker than if he's summoned as Shielder. System Keraunos Радио Вавес: Radio Waves Радио Вавес: Radio Waves is a Noble Phantasm which Nikola Tesla can only use when he's summoned as Archer and it represents the fact that he basically created the radio during his life. While Guglielmo Marconi was initially credited, and most believe him to be the inventor of the radio to this day, the Supereme Court overturned Marconi's patent in 1943 when it was proven that Tesla invented the radio years previous to Marconi. Radio signals are just another frequency that needs a transmitter and receiver, which Tesla also demonstrated in 1893 during a presentation before The National Electric Light Association. As a Noble Phantasm, this allows Tesla to mentally speak with others over vast, overwhelming distances, and they'll temporarily gain the ability to talk back with him. He can do this with literally anyone, even if they don't have a power which allows them to do the same thing or a similar thing. Даљинско Контрола: Remote Control Даљинско Контрола: Remote Control is a Noble Phantasm which Nikola Tesla can only use when he's summoned as Archer, Assassin, or Rider. Assassin because of the ability to perform assassinations with it, Archer becuase of the ability to send it over vast distances, and Rider because of his ability to create remote control things to ride such as boats and vehicles. This Noble Phantasm was based on his eventual invention of Remote Control, an invention that was the natural outcropping of radio. As a Noble Phantasm he can send remote control drones to kill enemies from the shadows or to spy on opponents or the battlefield from a distance, or, like I said before, create remote control things to ride, such as boats and other such vehicles. The only downside is that because they're remote controlled they have to use batteries to run, so they'll eventually run out of energy. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroic Spirits Category:American Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Servants Category:Archer Servants